smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Plus Two!
|image1=Two_Plus_Two.jpg |series=SML Movies |episode=10 |upload_date=July 22, 2022 |sml_question=What is 2+2? |previous:=Brooklyn Guy's Creation! |next:=Black Yoshi's Kool-Aid Show! |length=12:00 }} is the 10th episode of TheYouInYouTube's SML Movies. Synopsis Jeffy, Bowser Junior, and Cody don't agree! Plot The video starts with Cody, Joseph, and Junior on the couch. They watch TV. The show is called The Smartest. The show includes Lance saying stupid statements that are false. For example, the first thing he says is zero divided by zero is 15 because he said so. Cody, Joseph, and Junior talk about how stupid he is. Cody states that he bets the guy doesn't know 2+2. Junior agrees and says that it's fish. The mood changes. Cody starts looking at him like an idiot and asks if Junior hit his head. Junior is confused and says to watch more TV. Cody yells at Junior saying 2+2 is four, not fish. Junior goes away. Joseph asks where he went and Cody doesn't know. He comes back with a whiteboard and a box of dry erase markers. He opens the box and draws a two. Cody asks what Junior is doing and Junior puts a backwards two next to the other two. He then yells and says that's a fish. Cody says he's an idiot and takes another marker from the box and draws two dots. He says that if he adds two more dots there will be four. He adds two and counts them. Junior thinks it's stupid and says that they're arguing about 2+2, not two dots + two dots. Cody yells and says it's four again. Jeffy comes in and asks what they're talking about. Junior says that 2+2 is fish and Cody thinks it's four because he's dumb. Jeffy tells them it's obviously baby two. Junior says that Jeffy is wrong and demands a debate. Cody asks where they're going to find a place to debate. Then conveniently the TV turns on with Brooklyn Guy saying that you can go to his debate room to debate something and people will vote. Junior decides to give them a call and it cuts to them in the debate room. Brooklyn Guy says they're not allowed to yell and can just calmly state their opinions. Junior starts by saying that a two plus a two backwards makes a fish. Cody explains that if you have two objects and add two more, there are four objects. Jeffy then states his opinion and says that it's baby two because the mommy two and the daddy two make a baby. Cody says that Junior is wrong because the equation never said a backwards two was included. Then Junior says that objects were never included. There is a black screen that says "1 hour later". The debate ends and the people vote. They go on the couch and the TV plays. Brooklyn Guy announces the winner: Cody. Junior doesn't believe it then Cody brings a calculator and puts 2+2 in it. They are silent. Characters *Jeffy *Bowser Junior *Cody *Joseph *Mario *"Smart" Person Trivia *Jeffy thinking it's baby two is a reference to Jeffy's Homework. * Errors * Category:Season 1 (TheYouInYouTube) Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes